Operación recuerdanos
by alma.pd
Summary: Tsukiyama desesperado por recuperar los recuerdos de Kaneki quien ahora se hacía llamar Haise Sasaki, decide secuestrarlo y pedirle ayuda a Yomo, Nishio y especialmente a Touka para que lo ayuden a recuperar sus recuerdos. Touka se niega a ayudar en un principio pero termina cambiando de opinión, al darse cuenta que como Haise él es un investigador del CCG, ósea su enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

Touka y Yomo estaban en la ruinas de lo que antes había sido la cafetería Anteiku, estaban allí porque Nishio los había convocado en las instalaciones subterráneas de la cafetería, los cuales eran unos túneles cavados por ghouls hace años.

\- ¿Por qué nos pediste venir Nishio?- le pregunto Touka

\- La verdad es que esto no es un plan mío, si no que de Tsukiyama yo solo lo ayude…

\- Y funciono espléndidamente – interrumpe Tsukiyama - que no se le olvide eso señorito serpiente , a todo esto les recomiendo no de decir sus nombres reales desde ahora solo sus seudónimos de Ghouls – comento Tsukiyama

\- ¿Qué está pasando Gourmet? – pregunto con un tono serio Touka quien se había dado cuenta que había una manta tras ellos.

Nishio se acerca a sonde esta la manta

\- Bien ¿Qué es blanco, negro y llorón? – pregunto Nishio

\- ¡¿Qué mierda?!¡¿Kaneki está ahí?! – dijo Touka sorprendida y enojada

\- Valla lo adivino rápido– comento Tsukiyama

\- En realidad sigue siendo ese investigador Haise Sasaki – comento Nishiki

Al levantar la manta se encontraba bajo de ella Haise Sasaki, con una venda en los ojos, amordazado y encadenado a una silla de metal que estaba adherida al suelo, la parte superior del torso también estaba encadenado junto con el cuello, eso se lo habían dejado un poco más suelto para no ahorcarlo si él no realizaba fuerza y sus manos también estaban encadenas, una a cada extremo de la silla.

\- La cadena de su mano derecha es como una esposa, por lo que con llave se puede soltar, no hay cadenas en los antebrazos para que los pueda subir y bajar cuando las muñecas estén sueltas y la cadena del cuello también se puede aflojar un poco si se usa la llave. Lo suficiente para que pueda bajar la cabeza un poco más, cree todo ese sistema para que pesar de estar inmovilizado Kaneki pueda tomar café- explico Tsukiyama, jactándose de su ingenio – Todo esto es porque no puedo soportar tenerlo cautivo, preocupado y además negarle su café. – comento el Gourmet, colocando una mano en su pecho y con un tono que parecía estar afligido.

\- Pensaste en todo – comenta Yomo.

\- ¿Oye que le pasa? ¿Está dormido? - pregunto Touka al ver a Haise que no se movía.

\- Si, le inyectamos un poco que droga supresora y unos cuantos tranquilizantes, así que espero que no nos tengamos que preocupar mucho por su kagune cuando despierte - habla Nishio

\- ¿Doga supresora? ¿Pero esa no la tiene solo el CCG?

\- Ay Touka cariño nada es imposible de conseguir para la familia Tsukiyama, por lo menos por ahora

\- ¿Y cómo pudieron?... Sin ofender pero Haise es mucho mejor peleando que ustedes

\- Bueno contrate a algunas personas, lo emboscamos junto a esos niños Ghouls piratas (los QS) a los que tomamos como rehenes y cuando eso paso a Haise no le quedo más opción que rendirse – explico Tsukiyama – Ay no importa que estado mental este, si la gente que quiere está en peligro el siempre ofrece su vida, eso es tan lindo en él… Ves que astuto soy señorita Kirishima.

\- Tuvimos suerte solo estaba con dos se sus subordinados y no dejamos de usar el elemento sorpresa en él (Salían y salían nuevos ghouls de sorpresa) y realmente tuvimos mucha, mucha, mucha suerte – agrega Nishio

\- ¿y ahora que harán con él?

\- No sé, la verdad es que no pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos – aclara Nishio - ¿Qué haremos ahora genio? – Nishio le hablo a Tsukiyama.

\- ¿Pero qué era lo que querían lograr? – Pregunto Touka.

\- Es obvio ¿no?, recuperaremos la memoria de Haise y despertaremos al Kaneki dormido en él, por eso la necesitamos señorita Kirishima usted era su amiga, de seguro que con su presencia y la mía podremos despertar a esa doncella durmiente

\- Pero si Kaneki siempre te odio Tsukiyama – le comentó Nishio

\- Entre el odio y el amor hay una línea muy delgada, además tú no tienes idea de cómo floreció nuestra relación cuando Kaneki se fue de Anteiku, nos convertimos en súper mejores amigis después de todo yo fui por un buen tempo su espada.

\- Porque necesitaba un saco de boxeo para entrenar – le menciono Nishio.

\- ¡ya basta con todo esto! – dijo Touka enfadada – Yo ya tome una decisión y fue dejar las cosas como estaban, Nishio se supone que tú también habías tomado esa decisión

\- Sí, pero Tsukiyama me tenía enferma las pelotas con su insistencia y paga bien – señala Nishio

\- Vamos señorita Kirishima ¿No quiere intentarlo?- le dijo Tsukiyama levantando la cabeza de Haise para que Touka lo viera bien – Ambos sabemos que no es solo amistad lo que usted sentía y siente por esta chico.

\- Ya estamos metidos en esto nada perdemos con intentarlo –Hablo Yomo

\- ¿Señor Yomo?

Haise empezó a moverse.


	2. Chapter 2

Ay está despertando todos a sus puestos – señalo Tsukiyama

\- ¿Puestos?

Se escucharon solo balbuceos por parte de Haise

\- Idiota no va a poder hablar con esa cosa – dijo Touka acercándose a él para quitarle la mordaza, cuando se la quitó, la chica se quedó un momento pegada observando los labios del muchacho.

\- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Haise luego de sentir el roce de la mano de Touka en su mejilla, ella inmediatamente se alejó sorprendida - ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? – se empezó a desesperar confundido - ¡Que es esto!

\- Hola Haise Sasaki ¿Dime que es o que recuerdas? – dice Tsukiyama

\- Yo estaba… ¡¿Espera que le hicieron a mis subordinados?!

\- Tranquilo sharkboy y el duende están vivos - dijo Nishio refiriéndose a Shirazu y Saiko.

Haise suspiro de alivio

\- Bien ¿Y qué es lo que quieren de mí? – pregunto calmado.

\- ¿Oye no te parece que esta uy tranquilo? – señalo Nishio.

\- Kaneki siempre fue bien manso, en eso tampoco ha cambiado – comento Touka

\- Que recuerdes – le dice Tsukiyama

\- ¿Ustedes tienen algo que ver con mi antiguo yo? ¿verdad?

\- Correct – contesto Tsukiyama

\- Perdónenme pero no tengo intención de recordar, porque si eso pasa yo podría desaparecer

\- Lo harás en cualquier momento, con esa estabilidad mental que tienes tan dura como flan - le mencionó Nishio

\- Solo unos días conmigo y recordaras todo – le hablo Tsukiyama muy cerca de su rostro

\- No sé pero me das la sensación que quiero desgarrarte con el kagune – Comenta Haise

\- ¿Quieres atacarme? Ay ya me estas recordando – dijo emocionado Tsukiyama

\- Espera… ¿Mi kagune? ¿Es por la droga supresora verdad?

\- Sip – le responde Tsukiyama –que agudo

\- Es por que reconozco muy bien ese olor – dijo cabizbajo.

\- Kaneki ¿Qué cosas te han hecho? – susurro Touka

\- Bien mañana es otro día, continuaremos con esto… Ah y los quiero a todos con sus máscaras, no podemos tener al podre Haise vendado siempre.

Al otro día

Tsukiyama estaba usando su máscara y en su mano tenía una serie de fotografías las cuales se las estaba mostrando a Haise, aunque había rallado su cara en todas ella para que él no reconociera su rostro y solo recordara los momentos.

\- Aquí es estamos jugado squash, mira ahí te caíste, eras pésimos en los deportes cuando te conocí, aquí en nuestra cafetería favorita y en esta estamos en el restaurant Ghoul ¿Lo recuerdas? Tú eras la cena, pero yo te salve – Tsukiyama piensa por un momento - aunque fui quien te puso ahí, bueno eso no es necesario recordarlo

\- ¿Qué haces Gourmet? – pregunto Touka quien esta llegado al túnel, estaba con la máscara de Rabbit

\- Solo le muestro unas fotos de nuestro pasado a Haise, al principio dijo cosas horribles como "No quiero verlas" o " lo siento pero no me acuerdo" muchas palabras que dañaban mi podre corazón, pero le di un café y se quedó callado, hasta ahora se ha portado súper bien

\- ¿Esa mascara? –pensó Haise

Tsukiyama continúo con las fotografías

\- Aquí estamos viviendo todos juntos luego que abandonaras Anteiku, aquí estas tu deprimido en el salón, aquí estas tu deprimido en tu cama, aquí te estoy llevando un libro porque estas deprimido, entre todos los libros que de llevaba jamás pensé en pasarte uno de psicología – reflexiono Tsukiyama- ppff ya no fue – continua cambiando las fotos - Y esta… -aparece una fotografía de Kaneki después de bañarse – Ay esa es mía personal, no sé cómo llego aquí…aunque… - Tsukiyama piensa un momento – Señorita ki- Rabbit , aquí tengo una foto que te va a encantar prometo compartirla si le pones más empeño a la operación "recuérdanos"

\- Oye Gourmet idiota, deja de decir estupideces

\- ¿Rabbit? ¿Tú eres Rabbit? – Señala Haise

\- ¡Que te cuerdas de ella y no de mí! Ahh bueno era de esperarse... vamos señorita Rabbit confió en sus puños. – Dijo Tsukiyama dejando a Haise y Touka solos


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¿Podría intentar golpearte? así fue como hice que volviera a Anteiku antes – dijo Touka mirando a Haise con malicia

\- ¿Qué cosa? – reacciona Haise - Oye no, esto, ¿Podemos hablar de forma pacífica? Te juro que solo quiero hablar contigo

\- Jajaja era solo una broma - le menciono Touka - ¿Quieres otro café?

\- Ehhh bueno

Touka trajo una bandeja con dos tazas de café y soltó una de las manos del chico para que este pudiera tomar la Taza.

\- Qué curioso, este sistema del Gourmet – comento Touka

\- Se supone que estoy secuestrado pero se han tomado muchas molestias conmigo

\- Nuestra intención no es hacerte daño Haise

\- Ya lo se

\- Y bien, ¿Qué era de lo que querías hablarme?

\- ¿Tú fuiste quien te enfrentaste a un investigador llamado Kureo Mado? ¿no es así?

\- Si quieres saber si fui yo quien lo asesino la respuesta es sí, sé que tiene a Hinami enserada en Kokuria, pero ella lo único que hizo fue defenderse a ella y defenderme a mí, yo fui quien le dio el golpe mortal – Touka se corrió un poco su máscara para poder tomar café lo único que Haise logro ver fueron sus labios

\- La verdad es que no era eso lo que quería saber… Creo que hice mal la pregunta- dice Haise bajando la cabeza – Solo quería comprobar si tú eras ese ghoul que aparecía en los registros de esa pelea, ya que al parecer podrían existir dos Rabbits.

\- O bueno, creo que hable demás… ¿Entonces qué es lo que en realidad quieres saber?

\- Tu ¿Trabajabas con un ghoul al que le apodaban parche? ¿No es así?

Touka se sorprende

\- Si - confirmo ella.

\- ¿Qué paso con él?

\- Desapareció hace aproximada mente dos años – menciono Touka, quien prefiere no mencionar que ese chico del parche era él ya que sintió que no valía la pena decírselo si este no se acordaba y talvez solo confundiría más a Haise causando que la conversación termine de forma abrupta y Touka quería seguir conversando con él– pero sabes aún tengo la esperanza de que algún día regrese…. ¿Por qué querías saber lo? ¿Acaso algo de él te llama la atención? – Touka miro a Haise de reojo debajo de la máscara.

\- Tenía curiosidad- dijo Haise mirando su café – creo que él tiene algo que ver con mi vida pasada, pero en los registros de la CCG hay muy poca información sobre él y la verdad creo que es mejor, una parte de mi tiene miedo de averiguar más

\- ¿Una parte de ti no quiere recuperar su memoria? ¿No es así?

\- No lo se

\- La verdad es que me da pena, pero creo que es mejor que te quedes así – le expreso Touka – la vida de un ghoul no es bonita, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy apoyando en todo este estúpido plan, ya que es mucho mejor para ti la vida que tienes ahora.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio

\- Lo mejor sería entonces que me liberaras, después de todo el CCG me debe estar buscando y si los encuentran trataran de eliminarlos y la verdad no quiero ser yo quien los extermine a ustedes

\- ¿Exterminar? – piensa Touka – después de todo somos enemigos - reflexiona

Touka se levanta dirigiéndose hacia donde esta Haise

\- Creo que ya sé por qué estoy apoyando al Gourmet en este estúpido plan

Touka rápidamente le quita el café de la mano a Haise, lanza la taza para poder volver encadenar su mano libre.

\- Ese café me había gustado mucho más que el del Gourmet.

\- No seas llorón.

Se coloca detrás de la silla.

\- ¿Hey Rabbit que estás haciendo?

\- Te volveré a poner la venta

\- ¿Qué cosas? oye que me vas a hacer ¡Rabbit!

\- Estoy a punto de hacer algo idiota

Touka le coloco la venta a Haise, inmediatamente se sentó sobre él se quitó la máscara y lo beso.


	4. Chapter 4

Touka beso a Haise este lucho por unos momento, trato de quitar su cara pero ella la sostuvo con fuerza, hasta que el muchacho no pudo resistir más y finalmente termino respondiendo el beso, lo cual dejo impresionada a Touka.

Se separaron por un momento, quedándose callados un segundo, Touka miro a Haise y nuevamente lo beso, este volvió a responder el beso enredando ambos sus lenguas, además que él también empiezo a inclinar su cara hacia la de ella.

De pronto Haise se separó rápidamente de la chica

\- No esto está mal – dijo hace el chico

\- ¿Mal? ¿Acaso hay una de tus leyes que prohíba esto?

\- No exactamente… - señala con un tono pensativo - pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?'

\- Por qué no quiero ser tu enemiga, no puedo soportarlo… yo soy una asesina, pero aun así nunca podría matarte a ti, así que no me queda más opción que recuperarte.

\- ¡No! ¡Déjame Rabbit suéltame! – Haise trataba de soltarse realizando fuerza moviéndose de un lado para el otro, pero este aun no tenía suficiente fuerza.

\- ¡Sé que estás ahí Kaneki, aunque tengas otro nombre siendo tu cuerpo! – dijo tomándolo con fuerza de la camisa.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Este es mi cuerpo! ¡No soy ese tipo! - Grito

\- ¿Quieres que pare?

\- Si para - susurra Haise

\- ¿De verdad que pare? – Touka le quita la corbata al chico y empieza a desabotonar la camisa a Haise - Por qué no te escucho bien

\- ¿Qué?- Touka mete su mano bajo la camisa del muchacho - ahh por favor – dijo él en una lenta exhalación.

\- Dímelo enserio

Haise suspira

\- Deten…te - Touka ya le había desabotonado toda la camisa a Haise

\- Era buena para adivinar cuando Kaneki mentía- le susurro Touka al oído a Haise – y tú no eres muy diferente a él en eso

Touka empiezo a besar el abdomen de Haise subió hasta su pecho para finalmente encontrase con sus labios, nuevamente ambos se besaron, Touka se quitó la blusa y con su torso desnudo lo abrazo

\- Ahh ¿Quién eres Rabbit?

\- Tu sabes recuérdalo - dijo Touka abrazándolo más fuerte.

\- Bien Rabbit hare lo que quieres, suéltame, te prometo que no escapare – le murmura Haise a la chica en el oído

Touka le toma firma la cabeza a Haise como si lo estuviera viendo a los ojos, lo cual no puede ya que él está con la venda.

\- ¿Qué tan tonta crees que soy?

\- No, el tondo soy yo ¡Ya suéltame! ¡Denme ir! – Grito desesperado Haise

Touka decepcionada se bajó de encima de él

\- ¡Soy un investigador! ¡No ese Kaneki del que tanto hablan! ¡Y ya dejen de meterme mierda en la cabeza! – grito enojado.

Touka suspiro

\- Tienes razón tú no eres Kaneki, perdón yo fue una estúpida.

La chica se marcha

\- Touka – susurro alguien en el interior de Haise.


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente.

\- Bien investigador serás libre – dijo Touka usando su máscara de conejo ya que Haise no estaba vendado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Libre?

\- Sip, todos nos rendimos contigo hasta el gourmet, podre no ha parado de llorar

\- Lo siento por él – menciono Haise

\- No vale la pena que sientas lastima por él si es falsa – le lanzo la chica, lo cual provoco que Haise se quedara mirando el suelo deprimido - bien te voy a volver a poner la venda para que no reconozcas el camino.

\- ¿Espera me van a liberar vivo no es así? ¿No intentaran deshacerse de mí?

\- La verdad es que si fueras un investigador normal seguramente sí, pero ya te dije que nadie aquí quiere dañarte, por lo menos no enserio, aunque espero que no te sientas incomodo en un portamaletas.

\- He estado en sitios pequeños.- cometa con indiferencia Haise

\- Bien te voy a soltar, solo espero que te portes bien, si tratas de escapar o pelear será peor para ti, aún hay droga supresora en tu sistema, por lo que no podrás usar tu kagune , en cambio yo sí puedo usar el mío.

\- Correcto me portare bien

\- Eso espero investigador

Touka soltó a Haise de la silla, sin embargo no lo dejo del todo libre ya que le coloco un par de grilletes en sus muñecas, sus manos quedaron delante de su espalda.

\- Parece que estas enojada conmigo

\- Bueno no eres más que uno de esos detestables investigadores ¿No es así? Yo odio a ese tipo de personas

\- Le estuve dando vueltas a lo de ayer- murmuro Haise

\- Olvídalo, eso fue solo un experimento que salió mal

\- Así que esta… será la última vez que estaremos juntos.

Haise se soltó del agarre Touka atrapándola entre sus brazos con las muñecas aun atadas

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? Te dije que si hacías algo te iría mal! – señalo enojada

\- No tengo recuerdos de mi vida pasada, pero si puedo sentir que tú fuiste importante en ese tiempo y además siento que mi anterior yo no pudo despedirse bien de ti

\- ¿Qué cosas? – dijo Touka abriendo unos enormes ojos.

\- Desde ayer esa voz me atormenta, creo que él y me seguirá perforando la cabeza si no hago algo, que lo deje un poco más feliz

Haise abrazo a Touka.

\- Quítate la máscara – le susurro Haise al oído a Touka- Yo prometo no quitarme la venda

\- ¿Todavía crees que soy tonta?

\- Bueno, según donde están mis manos te habrás dado cuenta que no puedo llegar a mi cara- las manos de Haise estaban inmóviles detrás de la espalda de la chica.

Touka agarro la cara de Haise para besarlo, este respondió el beso además abrazo con más fuerza a la muchacha.

Haise tomó a chica del trasero para levantarla, Touka dio un impulso enredando sus piernas en la cintura del chico sus brazos alrededor del cuello. Sasaki camino con ella en sus brazos solo lo guiaban los impulsos del momento no sabían a donde iba hasta que chocaron con una pared.

\- Ay perdón – se disculpó Haise – la venda, no veo.

\- No te preocupes – contesto Touka sobándose la nuca.

Sus cuerpos empezaron a caer lentamente hacia el suelo.

Haise se quitó la camisa y Touka la polera se abrazaron.

\- Ahhh Touka – Murmuro Haise asando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

Ella se impresiono.

\- ¿Kaneki está ahí? – pregunto Touka sosteniéndole la cara al muchacho como si lo estuviera mirando a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo no sé?...¿Que dije? – dijo Haise confundido.

\- No importa - menciono la chica, ya que al parecer Haise no se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo.

Touka lo beso para que olvidara su pregunta.


	6. Chapter 6

Se encontraban en el suelo sentados, Touka dejó caer su cuerpo sobre Haise por lo que quedaron acostados con ella sobre el chico, Haise levanto lo brazos para darle mayor libertad a la muchacha para moverse, Touka acaricio los brazos de él, desde los hombros recorrió hasta las muñecas las del chico las cuales aún se estaban con los grilletes.

\- Hare algo estúpido – murmuro Touka

Touka soltó a Haise, sin embargo este aún podía mover sus brazos con libertad, debido a que la chica usando su fuerza le mantenía los brazos pegados al suelo, inmovilizándolo.

\- Si te atreves a escapar te matare, también si te quitas la venda – lo amenazo.

\- Entonces tendré que olerte – le dijo Haise – y tocarte para saber sonde estas.

Ella lo soltó. Mientras Haise estaba con la espalda en el suelo, Touka está sentada sobre él, empezó a desabonarle la camisa al muchacho, de baja hacia arriba mientras que a la ves también le tocaba el abdomen, cuando este quedo completamente desnudo de la cintura para arriba, Haise extendió sus manos para buscar a Touka encontrándose con sus pechos, lo que llevo a la muchacha a quitarse el sostén, luego pasaron a quitarse la el pantalón y la falda, para pasar a la ropa interior.

\- Ah ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto Haise al penetrar a Touka.

\- Ah si

\- Umh… umh… uhm – Haise estaba dentro de Touka moviéndose de adelante y atrás.

\- Ahh…ahh…ahh, – la chica tenia tomada la cara de Haise acercándosela a ella al grado que las frentes de ambos se cocaban.

Touka no quería dejar de verlo, deseaba mantener en su memoria ese momento, con cada detalle del rostro de aquel chico del que se había enamorado hace años y que al fin se había recuperado, ella necesitaba verlo fijamente para poder creer que era verdad que estaba vivo y que estaba con él, ya que a pesar de que este tuviera otro nombre, el rostro no había cambiado, ella sabía esa persona era su Kaneki.

\- Ahh, ahh– la chica dejo de mirarlo, para pasar a besar el cuello el muchacho - ah

\- Umh, Umh – Haise paro por un momento para acomodarse, pero no cambia de posición – ah..ah – con un brazo rodea la chica por la cintura mientras que con en otro empezó masajea una de sus pechos - ahh, ahh, umh, umh, Tou….ah ka – murmuro Haise.

Touka llevo nuevamente sus manos a la cara de Haise, pero esta vez para tocar la venda.

\- Ah, Ah Quiero verte bien Ah – menciono ella.

Haise le tomo sus manos para detenerla, se lanzó sobre ella, llevándola contra el suelo, agarró con fuerza las muñecas de la muchacha.

\- Ah no hagas eso ah, porque si te veo ahora y luego te reconozco ah tendría que arrestarte o peor mat…- Touka le tapa la boca

\- Ah no Ah no pensemos en eso ahora ah

\- Umhhh

\- Ahhhh

Ambos respiran agitados.

Haise soltó lentamente a Touka, parecía pensativo, se recostó un momento en el pecho de ella.

\- No quiero hacerte daño Touka – suspiro Haise – a ninguno de ustedes perdón por lo de Hinami ah – dijo entremedio de una larga respiración – no dejare que la maten. – En ese momento Touka sintió que el que hablaba no era Haise sino Kaneki.


	7. Chapter 7

Touka quito la cabeza del chico de su pecho, la levanto para nuevamente besarlo, con lo que ambos continuaron haciendo el amor.

\- Ahh, ahh, ahh Kaneki – soltó ella e inmediatamente se tapó la boca

\- A estas alturas ya me da lo mismo como me digas o quien soy – le respondió Haise

\- Ah, ah, Ah, Kaneki, ah ah kane…- no pudo terminar ya que Haise la beso, la levanto del suelo para tomar una nueva pasión sentados.

Ella se aferró más al torso de Haise abrazándolo con fuerza posando su cabeza en el hombro de este. Mientras que chico también la abrazo colgando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Touka, para luego bajar las manos al trasero de ella.

\- Umh,umh,umh,umh – Haise levanto una de sus manos la cual dejo quieta por un momento ya que quería sentir donde se encontraba el rostro de la chica ya que no podía verlo

\- Ahh,ahh,ahh, ahh – ella se dio cuenta por lo que coloco su mano sobre la del chico y la dirigió hacia su mejilla.

Con la otra mano Haise tomo uno de los brazos de Touka y los empezó a recorrer hasta el antebrazo luego sus muñecas para finalizar en sus manos con lo cual ambos se tomaron de las manos.

\- Umh, umh, Te amo Touka – murmuro Haise

\- ¿Eh? ah – eso la tomo de sorpresa, no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar las palabras por que inmediatamente Haise llevo sus labios hacia los de ella.

\- Umh , umh , umh, umh umh,umh,umh,umh,umh,umh,umh,,umh,umhhhhhh,ahhhh

\- Ahhahhahh,ahh,ahh,ahh,ahh,ahh,ahh,ahh,ahh,ahh,ahh,ahh,ahh,ahh,ahh,ahh, ahh,ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Se separaron.

\- Ahhhh Creo que ya es hora ah de irse – dijo Touka con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Ah…Esto Rabbit – murmuro Haise un poco nervioso – Necesitare ayuda para vestirme, ya sabes no puedo ver bien

Al decir eso pareció que Haise le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Touka.

\- Me colocare la mascara – dijo Touka – así podrás quitarte la venda

\- A bueno, así también – la chica ignoro completamente la petición indirecta de Haise.

\- Bien ya puedes quitártela

Touka se había puesto su ropa interior además de la máscara, esta continuo vistiéndose con la máscara puesta, hasta que sintió que Haise la abrazaba por atrás.

\- Realmente ya hay que irse – le menciono Touka.

\- Ya lo sé – Dijo él – solo dame un poco más de tiempo y Haise desaparecerá.

La chica abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

\- Kaneki – suspiro ella.

Se dio la vuelta le tapo los ojos al chico y lo beso aunque el beso fue corto ambos sintieron que fue el mejor.

\- Adiós señorita Touka, ya nos volveremos a ver.- hablo Kaneki

Se volvió a poner la mascara

\- Bien apresúrate Haise

\- ¿Eh? Si – dijo este como si hubiese despertado de un trance. – Oye Rabbit, por favor no llames la atención de la CCG, por ahora a quien estamos buscando al Rabbit negro no a ti, solo tenemos sospechas de que son dos los conejos, por eso tu aun estas a salvo y la vedad no quisiera tener que exterminarte.

\- Gracias – le contesto ella.

Dejaron a Haise en un estacionamiento cercano a lugar en donde lo habían secuestrado, al poco tiempo llego un equipo de la CCG a recogerlo ya que habían estado buscando desesperadamente, lo encontraron herido, puesto que para que se creyera que era un real secuestro debieron darle algunos golpes para ocultar las verdaderas intenciones del secuestro, Haise le dijo al CCG que los ghouls lo habían capturado con la intentado sacarle información sobre el proyecto QS.

En la Cafetería RE:

\- ¿Y bien como estuvo? ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Tsukiyama tomando una taza de café

\- ¿Cómo estuvo qué? - pregunto Touka con indferencia.

\- _The sex my Darling_ por supuesto.

\- ¿De que estas hablando Tsukidiota? – pregunto ella con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza aunque trataba de mantener su tono de voz tranquilo, con el fin de negar lo ocurrido.

\- Ay cariño ¿Tú crees que fue confidencia que nadie más que tu estuviera disponible para ir a liberar a Kaneki?¿o que te avisáramos que el transporte tardaría unos minutos? Todo fue parte de mi _ingenios_ plan, ya que ni las fotos y ni mi presencia funcionaron tenía que picar más duro en esa cabeza Había que hacer algo grande ¡Ofrecer un tributo!

\- ¡Calla ya tu puta boca! – grito Touka furiosa

\- ¿Por qué tan molesta? – menciono Nishio – Si se han tenido ganas desde que Tsukiyama se lo quería comer

\- C'est vrai (es verdad)

\- ¿Y bien apareció esa mierda de Kaneki en algún momento o no? – Hablo Nishio

Touka miro a Nishio con odio para luego soltar un pequeño suspiro en forma de gruñido, con lo cual se calmó, cambiando su rostro de enojada a nostálgico.

\- Si – suspiro ella – aunque por algunos momentos, porque cuando era Haise me decía Rabbit, en cambio Kaneki… él me llamaba por mi nombre – dijo Touka con una sonrisa

\- Espera, eso quiere decir que ahora Haise sabe cómo te llamas, será cosas de sumar dos más dos y llegara a esta cafería – expuso Nishio preocupado

\- No, como dije Haise me llamaba Rabbit, porque estoy segura que Kaneki se las arregló para que Haise nunca supiera como me llamo realmente, ni yo ni ninguno de ustedes.

FIN. Gracias por leer


End file.
